1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photovoltaic cell and a method of manufacturing it.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Some known photovoltaic cells are made from silicon discs or tape, or from a metal substrate on which a silicon film is deposited. Advantageously, in the latter case, a steel substrate is used, but precautions then have to be taken to obtain silicon having large monocrystalline grains (for obtaining high conversion yields) and to prevent the silicon from being doped by the substrate during the manufacture of the photovoltaic cell.